


For Now

by WhatCopters



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Angst, Ehh kinda, Fluff, M/M, Marisa/Tethys isn't the focus, Mild Spoilers, Mutual Pining, Spoilers for Gerik & Saleh's supports, Spoilers for Sacred Stones, who knows i might add to this at some point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 18:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatCopters/pseuds/WhatCopters
Summary: Gerik has had some time to mull over his feels. It hasn't really got him anywhere.





	

It was a strange situation. Gerik had been asked to accompany Saleh while he escorted Myrrh back to the Darkling Woods and he'd primarily agreed since he had to get his head around some things. This was probably not the best time to be doing it, especially when the problem was right in front of him.

After the Demon King had been defeated, Gerik had just expected things to go back to the way they were. Just the same old same old: getting hired, completing assignments, getting paid...

That's when Tethys and Marisa up and disappeared.

Apparently, Gerik had been too focused on fighting to notice that the two of them had become a little closer than friends. So much so that it had caused them to run off together. 

Their apparent elopement, however temporary it was, left Gerik in a bit of a rut. Ewan and Saleh were too busy doing whatever it is magical researchers do, so that effectively left him on his own and doing missions alone was never an easy task.

So Gerik was just left in Caer Pelyn to stew in his thoughts. That was, until, Saleh decided to hire him out on this escort mission. Which is how he ended up adventuring in the Darkling Woods with Saleh and Myrrh.

The truth was that Tethys' and Marisa's sudden departure had caused Gerik to think about his own feelings; something he hadn't properly been able to do for a while. And put simply, they were complicated. And, more importantly, concerned Saleh.

That's why he was here now and why this probably wasn't a good idea.

In the middle of his musing, he'd neglected to notice that the three of them had come to an unusually large clearing in the middle of the forest. It was then that Myrrh, for the first time, spoke up.

"Um... I think this is far enough."

"Are you sure?" Saleh asked.

"Yes. I don't want to rely on you forever. Besides, you've both already done more than I asked."

An awkward silence hung in the air, before Myrrh tentatively moved to hug Saleh.

"Thank you," she said, and seemed to whisper something else to him, but it was too quiet for Gerik to properly hear.

She shot Gerik a timid smile before flying off into the other side of the clearing.

Gerik never was good at goodbyes. Hell, he hadn't even had the chance with some people...

"...Gerik?"

Saleh's voice snapped him out of his trance. He had noticed it was already beginning to get dark and suggested making a camp. Gerik, naturally, had agreed.

The two now sat a fair distance apart with a campfire in front of them. Gerik sat and thought for a minute as if he hadn't done enough of that recently. He heard Saleh sigh across from him.

"You've been quiet all day."

"Hm? Hah, I'm just tired! Y'know, mercenary work isn't easy."

"If something's bothering you, just tell me. I'll need your help if we ever get into a battle and I won't have it if you're distracted like this."

"Look, it's complicated," Gerik said.

"Everything's complicated, Gerik," Saleh replied.

Of course Saleh was right, but this was different somehow. He wasn't sure quite how to put it, but the way he felt about Saleh? It was... unusual, unfamiliar even.

Saleh was wise. Intelligent. Calm. In many ways the things Gerik knew he'd probably never be. He supposed that's why he had gravitated towards him so much.

Perhaps a little too much sometimes.

He liked Saleh. There was no doubt about that, but whether his relationship should go beyond friendship? That was the problem.  
Saleh had killed his best friend. Gerik understood that it was no good be worrying about that now; the two of them were mercenaries after all. Bearing resentment for something that was a just another job wasn't going to change anything. And yet, it still complicated things.  
Gerik had thought about taking Saleh out for drinks or for a meal, like as a date, but something always stopped him. He wasn't sure if it would ever work. Firstly there was the problem of their shared past. Though Gerik bore no resentment towards Saleh, he was almost certain that Saleh was still holding onto some guilt. Next, there was the problem of experience. Put simply, neither of them had any. He was sure Saleh hadn't been in a relationship before and Gerik never had the time for a proper relationship of that calibre. Mercenary work never allowed for that. Lastly, he had no guarantee that Saleh would want to try. Hell, he still wasn't entirely sure if he wanted to yet.

In short, it was basically a disaster waiting to happen. 

Saleh was now staring at him with a concerned and confused look in his eyes, expectedly waiting for a response from an unusually quiet Gerik. And Gerik just stared back.

Despite the risks, he still wanted to try.

Gerik leapt, quickly closing the gap between him and Saleh and, sliding his hand up behind the other's head, gently pressed his lips against Saleh's.

He pulled away a moment later and opened his eyes to see a very confused and very flustered Saleh staring back at him.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

Gerik pulled back further to his starting position and turned away from Saleh. A few moments later, he was surprised and somewhat startled to feel a presence at his shoulder.

"...as an experienced mercenary, you should have seen that coming," Saleh scolded him.

Gerik could only let out a small chuckle as he pulled Saleh closer to him. The pair remained nuzzled against one another by the fire as they fell asleep.

He still hadn't figured out his feelings just yet. But this would do. For now.

**Author's Note:**

> I might revisit this at some stage to touch it up. I dunno, parts feel a little stilted to me.
> 
> I might also write something detailing Marisa and Tethys' big adventure in Magvel and why they left Gerik's group. Y'know, just for kicks.
> 
> In any case, thanks for reading!


End file.
